The truth about Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
by sarcastic melody
Summary: So… he decided, that if he could pull off Tony from West Side Story, he could pull off Puck: self proclaimed stud, resident Badass, and one of the ‘elite’ of McKinley High School...And so, Puck was born.
1. The beginning

This idea just popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone till I put it to paper. This IS a Multi-Chapter story, so reviews are needed to keep me motivated ;) haha I do not own Glee, but if I did, I would totally be a Happy sixteen year old :D. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Noah- Puck - Puckerman

Noah sighed as he walked into the halls of McKinley High School for the fourth year in a row. It was time to turn into 'Puck' as the guys liked to call him. He knew three years ago that if he walked into school doing the things he loved to do and had been doing his entire life, he'd be an out-cast. This was his one chance to be popular and, for once, be accepted,_ and_ he got to put his acting skills to use.

Puck wasn't a Lima-Loser like some people liked to assume. He was going somewhere in life, somewhere that looks suspiciously like Broadway. He did everything to help him get there, go to class, get good grades, take classes, everything he could think of.

When his Dad split when he was five he knew he would do anything for his ma. And that included taking dance, theatre, and singing lessons. She wanted a star, someone she could brag about, and that's exactly what he was going to give her.

Surprisingly enough he enjoyed his lessons, excelling at them enough to go to camps just for it during the summer. He loved his camps, one for voice, one for acting, and one for dance. He met so many talented people there every summer, but this summer was different. He met Rachel Berry. This summer had been the best he had ever had, she had lit up his summer like she was going to light up Broadway, she was amazing at everything she did, she was perfect for him.

Walking into school was like admitting that this summer was over, admitting that his girlfriend was half way across the country, and admitting that he had to go back to being Puck. Of course he didn't regret his decision. He knew for a fact that if he had walked into McKinley High School freshman year as Noah Puckerman, actor, dancer, and singer extraordinaire he would have been ostracized by his peers and probably slushied every day of his high school career.

So… he decided, that if he could pull off Tony from West Side Story, he could pull off Puck: self proclaimed stud, resident Badass, and one of the 'elite' of McKinley High School.

And so, Puck was born.

* * *

Sorry so short, but next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please Review :D


	2. Enter stage left: Rachel Berry!

I can not BELIEVE the response the first chapter got! Thank you so much! Especially all of you that either reviewed, added it as a favorite, or put it on your alert list, you all made me SO happy! Thanks again! Hahaha, hope you like it :D

* * *

Rachel Berry was not a happy camper. Her dad had been offered a job, and he, always the spontaneous one of the family, had said yes. Usually Rachel would be happy for her Dad, ecstatic even!…unless the job happened to be in a Podunk little town in Ohio. Ohio! What kind of a name for a town is Lima anyways? Were they going for Lima-beans and just didn't know how to spell it, or were they just in the mood for Lima. Lima! She knew she was being dramatic, sitting in the back seat and listening to sad music on her I-Pod. Considering her 120 gig Was almost full, it was safe to say her playlist was extensive.

There was only one good thing about the move to Ohio. Her boyfriend Noah lived here, she knew the probability that he's close to Lima was slim to none, but they could at least commute now. She knew he was her leading man. He was so perfect for her, so supportive and not to mention so _talented_. She knew they were lucky to find each other. Especially by literally bumping into each other; it was fate.

Flashback

"_NO! I need the pink one, yes the pink one, no, I do not want blue, my shirt must be pink to set off my coloring, no not red eith-AHHHH" she rounded on the guy that had a bumped into her, spilling coffee down her front, but was stopped when she saw his face. _

_She didn't know what made her stop mid rant, it might have been how gorgeous he was, it might have been that he was covered in coffee too, or it might have been her realized she'd seen him before._

"_hey weren't you Tony a couple years back?"_

"_Hey weren't you in Wicked a couple summers ago?"_

_They both laughed after trying to talk at the same time. _

Flashback

She sighed for the hundredth time as she looked at her phone. Her dead phone. Her dead baby. She had left her charger in L.A. and she hadn't been able to tell him what was going on, it had happened so fast. Today was the first day of school and she had barely enough time to shower and get ready, let alone buy a new charger and call Noah for some much needed support.

After showering and making herself look spectacular as always, she headed for McKinley High School. She knew it was going to be a lot different from L.A., but she knew she could handle it. She was Rachel Berry-future Broadway star. She took a breath and prepared herself for what was inevitable. Being the new girl again was less than glamorous in her book, even if she _was_ wearing her cute flower printed mini-dress and was wearing her F.M.P's (Fuck me pumps) that made her legs look fabulous and a hand bag that was straight off the runway, she knew she wasn't going to make friends the first day, let alone the first week.

She walked into McKinley High School and Gasped…

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I'm in a rush. I might not to get to update in a while, I'm going to Utah so I might not be next to a computer :D. Lol PLEASE review!


	3. Hands Off

Hey all! Sorry this is so short, but today and the next couple of days I am moving, so I wont have a Chance to update...I know! It sucks! haha I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! I am astounded by the response I've been getting for this story...especially thanks to all the reviewers and people that added me on their favorite/alert lists :D I freaking love you guys!

* * *

The entire hall stopped as Rachel squealed. Everyone was looking from her to the end of the hallway, wondering what the hell is going on. And suddenly Rachel was booking it down the hallway towards one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, who was looking stunned. Though some were impressed by her speed, others, like Kurt was more impressed that she could run, let alone walk in those heels.

Rachel jumped on her Noah and wrapped herself around him, kissing him with everything she had. He was here! If that wasn't a sign from God, she didn't know what was. Still kissing him, she ignored the cat-calls and whispering her scene was causing. All she knew was that Noah was here and this year was going to be perfect, new kid and all.

Finally breaking away for some much needed air, she looked down at him and smiled. "Noah! I can_not _believe that you are here! Do you go here? _Oh my gosh_! Do they have choir? I am so excited! This is amazing; we can totally help each-other this year! _Oh my gosh_!" Even though she said all of this with one breath, she knew he understood. He was used to her being excited or happy or nervous or….well the list goes on when you can find her like this.

She trained him well.

Looking down at him, her legs still wrapped around his waist and his hands on her butt, she smiled and kissed his fore-head. Suddenly shy, she looked at him from behind her eye-lashes and said a whispered "hi"

"hey." He knew he sounded retarded, but how could he not? Here he was in McKinley High School with Rachel Berry wrapped around him like a pretzel and looking freaking gorgeous. He looked around and saw the stunned looks he was getting from his peers, all shocked he was showing affection, and shocked that someone like _her_ would go for someone like _him_. He almost growled when he saw Finn looking at her legs because her dress had ridden up.

Setting her down, he looked down and glared at Finn. "Hands off Hudson, she's mine". Realizing he said this kind of loud and looked up at the people gathering in the hallway, looking their way, trying to be smooth about it. Deciding to do the one thing he knew of that would make Rachel's transition into McKinley better, he looked around and shouted to the hallway. "Listen up everyone! This is Rachel Berry, she is my girlfriend, and if any of you bother her, you'll answer to me!" The crowd took one look at his stern face, and bolted to their respective classes to gossip about the new piece of flesh that is one Rachel Berry.

Looking down at Rachel he took her hand and led her to the unused Choir classroom to talk.

She shyly took his hand and followed him, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

REVIEWS=LOVE ( tell me what you think should happen next!)


End file.
